


When The Moon Met The Stars.

by gomii



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomii/pseuds/gomii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Thomas gets nervous whenever it storms, but tonight is different. When Thomas wakes to find a storm waiting, Newt is there to comfort him, and Thomas realises its the moment he falls in love with Newt.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Met The Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic that I happened to think of one day. I like the idea of this pairing, so I wanted to put them in an ideal scene together. I hope you enjoy !

#  When the moon met the stars. 

Some people say it’s hard to recognize when you start to fall in _love_ ; the idea itself complex and unknown when it's the first time. Some go without noticing it at first, pushing it off as another emotion that sprouts when you don’t want to let someone go. When the jealousy starts to sink in, the feeling plaguing you as if it's the only feeling you’ll express for the rest of your life. Some say its a curse, others say it's a miracle – but when you find it don’t let go.

Light danced around the room, casting shapes of the objects that lined a desk propped against the window. The distant sound of thunder rumbled just loud enough to be audible, but the lightning had beat it with its warning. Thomas wasn’t technically afraid of the storm, though he wouldn’t admit the thought of it made him nervous. He had a tendency to wake up with just enough time to wait out its arrival – unable to fall back asleep due to it, he would lay in bed and wait for it to pass. These nights were the loneliest, and that feeling would linger heavily in the air with the faint scent of rain and the streaks of light that filled the room for seconds at a time. 

   Tonight was different – for once he wasn’t alone. His head turned slowly, meeting the lazy gaze of the boy beside him before he finally sighed. Newt had been his best friend since he was 7 – he seemed to be one of the only people who could stand Thomas at that time and even now when they were on the brink of 18. It had become normal to stay at eachothers houses once in awhile, especially now that they had various events for their graduating class. They never had seemed to mind before, and even sharing a bed had become normal after some time. What surprised Thomas was Newt’s eyes waiting to find his, illuminated by the lightning every once in awhile but still they stayed silent. He questioned if Newt understood why Thomas was restless, and if he did he wasn’t going to bring it up – not now. 

   Fingers brushed along Thomas’s jaw as if it was the most natural thing in the world, silent and unspoken offering comfort despite the situation. The brunette didn’t flinch away, instead leaning into the blond’s touch like he’d never feel it again. A roll of thunder caused Thomas to jump, inching closer to Newt unconsciously before finally relaxing against his body. Like clockwork the blonds arms wrapped around the brunettes before burying his face against his hair. “It’s OK Tommy” the words were barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Thomas to hear – and he treated the words with care, curling more into the boys chest before finally giving in to the offered comfort. 

   There was a rush of emotions, sweeping through him and taking over every inch of himself. He expected the action to be nothing more than the blond attempting to comfort his best friend. Thomas rarely showed weakness, let alone voice how he was feeling. But Newt knew him better than that, he didn’t need to say a thing to know he was safe and protected. Thomas lay there for what seemed like hours, though a glance at his alarm clock proved that it had only been 30 minutes at the least. He stayed quiet, his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to focus on anything but the closeness between Newt and himself. The brit had seemed to have fallen asleep again, but it still offered no comfort to the rush of emotions coursing through him. He was stuck in his head, going over the possibilities of why he was feeling the way he was. The feeling foreign and off, lingering in the back of his mind as he silently panicked. It was a offer of comfort, so why was Thomas so close to having a heart attack?

   He had barely noticed himself falling asleep, his head full of the blond and questions that would end up unanswered in the morning. And as he drifted further into sleep, his thoughts finally leaving him the last thing on his mind was a simple question.

_Is this love?_


End file.
